The Scars we Bear
by ArodessIncarnet
Summary: There's a newbie at the precinct. Will he cause problems for our devil detective duo? Someones pissed that Luci has his wings back. Eventual Reveal, Rated T, but may change. LucixChloe


A.N.: MY first Lucifer story! Whoohoo! Feel free to critique, I do appreciate it. And as per normal, I dont own anything, only the plot. Hopefully you all like it! Set at some point in season 3, before episode 9.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Lucifer crouched next to the charred corpse.

"The victim was Celcy Adams, a collage student at UCSD, apparently she was visiting family while up here. Poor girl." Ella jumped in before Chloe could speak up.

"The interesting thing is her back." The detective settled next to her partner. "Could you flip her over please?" She motioned to an analyst who promptly came over and did just that.

Lucifer went still at the sight. Six marks were apparent. Two matching the scars he used to have on his own back, two smaller arcs just above on the woman's trapezius muscles at the base of her neck, and two more to match just beneath the large two in the center. He acknowledged that Chloe was speaking but he was trapped in a world of his own.

"-there clearly trying to send a message." His partner finished.

"Hmm? Yes clearly. A very clear message." He glanced back to the body and rocked back onto his heels before standing.

"A very clear message?" Chloe asked as she stood with him.

"Yes the scars on her back are the same as the ones I used to have on my back. Well the center two any way." Lucifer rambled.

"You have scars on your back?" Ella asked, concerned and clutching her camera.

"Yes, well no, weren't you listening? Used to have. There gone now."

Chloe gave a single nod. "Lucifer, scars like that don't just disappear. Not scars like yours."

"Wait, Chloe, you've seen them?" Ella inquired again.

"Yes she has, but there gone now. Detective if you don't believe me it's not the first time let's leave it at that."

"I believe you all the time."

"Really? Who am I?" Anger began to seep through his tone.

Chloe reeled back a moment. "You're Lucifer Morningstar. My partner." She said cautiously.

His face twitched. "Excuse me." The devil straightened his coat and spun on a dime before walking out of the alley way and out onto the open street.

"Why was he so angry?" Ella asked no particular person.

"We decided the killer was trying to send a message?" Chloe asked Ella over her shoulder, not letting her eyes leave her partner until he had turned a corner. "I think the killer may have actually been targeting Lucifer this time. He does have scars that match the center two on the victim."

"What about the other four?"

"That's what we need to find out." When she turned to Ella she noted the puzzling expression on her friends face. "What?"

"Well… this is gonna sound far fetched, but for now just humor me. Let's pretend that everything is real and our Lucifer is THE Lucifer." Chloe's face scrunched. "Just bear with me. There were seven archangels. They are like the top of the top, the first seven children of God. MIchael, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel, Samael, Zachariel, and Amenadiel. Call me a nerd later for being able to list them. Archangels have six wings. Six marks on this girls back." She gestured enthusiastically at the girls back.

Chloe shook her head. "Alright I'll bite, how does Lucifer fit into that?"

"Lucifer wasn't his birth name, Samael was. Samael was prideful and was thrown out of heaven into the lake of fire. Hence the burns on the victim."

"Makes sense. We need to talk to Lucifer."

* * *

"AMENADIEL!" Lucifer yelled as soon as the elevator doors opened to his penthouse.

"What is it Luci, first nonsensical texts telling me to get here now yelling? What?"

Lucifer made a beeline for the cups he kept on the counter and a previously opened scotch. "I just looked at a body with the Detective." He said as he poured himself a glass.

"And? Thats nothing out of the ordinary."

"The victim was burned, with six chunks of flesh carved out of her back."

"Sounds like it hurt."

"Brother they were in the shape of my scars. All six."

Amenadiel's expression dropped. "Six wing scars on a burnt corpse."

"Do you see my concern?" Lucifer quipped.

"Someone's here. I'll try to help you find out who."

"Thank you. Last thing I need is some pissed off sibling at full power here throwing a wrench into things."

* * *

"Decker!" Lieutenant Pierce called her attention, she looked up from her computer to see him and a tall, red-head with freckles just behind him. "This is Zach. He's still new so I'm putting him with you and Your partner for now. Treat him well." And with that he left.

"So, Zach, pull over a chair, I'll fill you in on the case were working."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled shily.

After a quick run down of the case Chloe asked, "So Zach, is that short for something? Zachery...?"

The mans green eyes lit up and he burst out laughing. "No, no ma'am. I go by Zach because people don't react well to my name. Let alone pronounce it correctly. I'm Zachariel. At your service." He gave a mock bow.


End file.
